Midsummer Red
by northorsouth
Summary: Takdir, untaian tali temali antara manusia dan sesamanya. Kuatnya tali, serta lamanya umur suatu hubungan tergantung insan yang menjalaninya. Valen ialah seorang pemuda yang percaya akan hal tersebut, dan pertemuannya dengan gadis itu, pasien 221, semakin menguatkan keyakinannya. Timeline: Pasca VP2 Cameo: Alicia, lainnya masih rahasia.
1. Summary

Takdir, untaian tali temali antara manusia dan sesamanya. Kuatnya tali, serta lamanya umur suatu hubungan tergantung insan yang menjalaninya. Valen ialah seorang pemuda yang percaya akan hal tersebut, dan pertemuannya dengan gadis itu, pasien 221, semakin menguatkan keyakinannya.

Timeline: Pasca VP2

Cameo: Alicia, lainnya masih rahasia.


	2. Prolog

Kelabunya malam ini, takkan kulupa. "Harapan."

Saat matahari terbenam, dengan sekejap, hilang di tumpukkan abu dan puing-puing.

Dadaku sakit, nyeri luar biasa, dan paru-paruku telah mencapai batasnya.

Namun itu masalah sepele, yakinlah. Pedih dan hampanya tubuhku adalah semut dan ulat di pohon yang penuh daun dan akar masalah.

Ketika kucoba melihat kedepan, jalanan sepi di tengah reruntuhan, hitamnya abu berganti merah menyala. Api, namun apakah benar? Pemandangan seperti dari kamera kaleidoskop yang silih berganti warnanya, merah api, lalu kelabu, kemudian hitam sama sekali, dan warna yang ini- bukan warna merah api.

Mendongakkan kepalaku, memperbaiki fokus, aku mengusap jari-jari tanganku dengan kelopak mata. Masih kabur, tetapi tidaklah berlebihan menyebut pemandangan ini sebagai Muspelheim kedua.

Itu seorang gadis, hidup. Berjalan menyusuri pecahan bata dan kayu, gerai rambutnya memantulkan kilau cahaya api di sekitarnya. Dia gadis yang kukenal baik.

"Lana!" berteriak kupanggil dirinya, tapi bayangan itu tetap di tempat. "Lana!" Tentu saja, tidak satupun kata dapat menembus kepalanya sekarang. "Lana!" aku tahu itu, karenanya aku ingin memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Udara penuh arang dan debu disekitar kuhirup, mengembangkan paruparuku yang gagal, lalu menarik pira suaraku sekuat mungkin. Dengan telapak tangan di pinggir bibirku dan membentuk cerobong separuh lingkaran, seraya kuteriakkan namanya.

"LANA!"

Bayangan itu terpaku sejenak, lalu membalikkan badannya.

Ketika kuyakin dia akan pergi, dia benar-benar menjauh. Bayangan itu semakin kecil, dan waktu terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan bekas sengatan di hatiku.

Kemudian dia luput dari penglihatanku.

"Sret, sret" ada yang teriris.

"Sret." Teriris lagi.

Teriris lagi, dan lagi, teriris beberapa bagian, dan tanpa sadar aku pun menangis. Peluh cairan dari kelenjar air mata membasahi pipiku yang kusam. Tapi tak ada suara disini, kecuali kobaran api, yang berperan sebagai penceramah misa agung, menunjukkan sinarnya diantara bola mata yang kosong, memancarkan kehangatan di tengah gelimpangan tangan dan kaki yang dingin.

"Mayat-mayat ini…mereka tak bisa mendengarku." Betul-betul tidak berguna menangis di pemakaman, hal yang sama berlaku untuk pemusnahan masal. Ayahku pernah bilang, orang mati itu tuli, kepedihan mendalam yang hidup tiada artinya bagi mereka, Valhalla atau Helheim, jelasnya mereka sudah pergi dari container fisik mereka.

Kuseretkan sepatu hitam di kakiku ke depan, dua kepalan tangan di tanah, aku mencoba bangkit. "Ugh!" aku tidak tahu rasanya menjadi sangat tua dan lelah sebelum detik ini. Dengan napas terengah-engah, aku berusaha mempertahankan posisi tegak. "S-Sial!" Ke depan dan ke belakang tubuh ini terhuyung, lantaran fokus kedua mataku yang kacau; aku bahkan sulit membedakan langit dan bumi atau apakah aku sedang melayang di tengah keduanya.

Hal pasti untukku adalah bergerak maju, meninggalkan kehancuran ini, melarikan diri dari neraka yang menjeratku.

"Jiwa-jiwa ini,"

"Meronta-ronta memanggil namaku."

Dallas, Dallas Valen, itu namaku, nama yang mereka panggil.

Dan kota ini sebelumnya bernama Coriander. Tangan ini, kedua tanganku, telah menghapus segala jejak kehidupan di kota ini, menghapus keberadaanya sampai akhir keabadian.

"Kubilang, tidak!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu hal yang telah kulakukan?"

Dosa terberat sejak diri ini dilahirkan. Satu yang membuatku yakin akan tempatku setelah kematian menjemput, Helheim. Pengkhianatan, bukan kepada Raja manapun, namun kepada Odin dan para AEsir. Lebih buruk lagi, aku sudah mengkhianati keluargaku, kesedihan dan rasa tercurangi pasti telah terukir di ingatan mereka, aku berharap jalanku tidak perlu bersimpang dengan jalan mereka, jika aku dapat keluar dari sini.

Sejarah akan mencatatku sebagai pemanggil hari akhir, pencuri harta karun Odin.

"Uhuk, " Sudahkah aku keluar? Hatiku menjerit.

Hutan gelap yang sunyi, bisu. Udara hembusan pohon-pohon Elke termasuk sesuatu yang menyegarkan, mengisi kisi paru-paruku yang gosong dengan zat selain arang.

Melihat pohon besar di sebelah kanan, kupikir sangat nyaman berada di bawahnya, bersandar di kayu yang lebar dan besar. Niatku ingin berkaca pada langit diatas yang sepi bintang, namun kesempatan itu pun hilang begitu saja.

Langkah kecil nan gontai yang kubuat membawaku kepada seorang pemuda berkulit coklat. Acaknya rambut di kepala pemuda itu memberiku kesan bahwa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang pengemis, terlebih lagi tubuhnya yang sangat kurus dan dekil. Satu-satunya hal baik darinya ialah bau pekat ether di sekujur tubuhnya, gelagak bahwa dia terlibat dalam ilmu alkimia, meski aku meragukan kemungkinan itu.

"Kau seorang pembunuh" bunyi dua bilah pedang yang digesekkan satu sama lain, suara pemuda itu tajam menusuk.

Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, yaitu tanah kering, lalu menatap lurus ke belakang mataku. Pemuda itu kemudian menaruh tangan kanan di atas tangan kirinya dan dagu lancip miliknya berpangku kepada tangan kanannya. Observasi- dia memancing emosiku.

"Siapa-"

"Kau Dallas, putra Lezard."

Tanpa menunggu sepersekian detik, aku menjawab "Benar, anda sendiri?" melengkungkan garis bibirnya, pemuda itu berjalan menginjak dedaunan di tanah, mendekati telinga kananku. Gerakan gesitnya berbahaya, mengejutkan.

Belum pernah kulihat begitu banyak kelicikan di wajah seseorang, termasuk ayahku.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, Loki."

Bel berdentang di kepalaku, diikuti tiupan angin yang membuatku tersungkur. Saat itu seakan seluruh pohon sedang meniup ke arahku, tetapi itu bukan sebuah badai atau angin puyuh, melainkan sambutan seluruh jagad, kepada yang termahsyur diantara kami berdua. "Dewa telah datang di Midgard!" segala makhluk hidup di hutan ini- tidak, di Midgard, bernyanyi penuh harmoni dalam bahasa mereka sendiri. Mulut ini pun hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan fenomena yang jarang terjadi.

Ketika kusadari kepungan angin yang memelukku perlahan menghilang, lalu habis tertelan bumi, meninggalkanku mengecup tanah di hadapannya, Loki tengah berdiri tegak di hadapanku.

"Dan inilah tugas pertamamu, dengarkan baik-baik."

Aku anak Lezard, salah satu pilar Asgard. Aku telah bersumpah atas nama ayah, di hari pertama pita suaraku bekerja, agar selalu menjaga empat artifak yang tersebar di pelosok midgard, dan berperang melawan musuh-musuh Asgard, sampai Valhalla menerima rohku dan jasadku selesai dikubur.

Sebab itulah tanggung jawab kami.

Dan aku akan ingat hari ini, termasuk tiga belas bulan yang mengawalinya. Masa pertemuanku dengan gadis bernama Lana Michellin, salah satu dari artifak penjaga alam ini.


	3. Bab 1

**Iris, Villnore.**

Claustrophobia

Penyakit psikologis yang mempersempit ruang. Kerika dimensi menyempit dalam kepala sang penderita. Sebuah auditorium yang amat luas tiba tiba bertransformasi menjadi kamar mandi yang sempit. Phobia ini sering menyebabkan efek dystopia terhadap sang penderita. Tak jarang imajinasi berlebihan menyusup saat phobia ini kambuh, akibatnya korbat menjerit histeris atau berlari ke pojok ruangan.

Tepat tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini, bulan lalu, aku bertemu pasien yang menderita penyakit Claustrophobia. Latar belakangnya kurang kuketahui- hanya deskripsi penampilan yang kuingat jelas. Gadis itu korban kecelakaan kereta, hal itu sudah cukup bagiku. Alasan sang penderita claustrophobia bisa bervariasi. Salah satunya ialah trauma.

Dia juga terkena gejala amnesia ringan.

Namun bukan itu penyebab rumah sakit menahan dirinya di sel terpisah. Gadis pengidap Claustrophobia itu tinggal sendiri. Rumah mewah berlantai dua di tengah kota ditempati dirinya seorang. Perkiraanku, semua keluarganya berada dalam kereta yang dihinggapi kecelakaan naas tersebut.

Keputusan bagus, kupikir. Umurnya yang relatif lebih muda dariku sangat mengkhawatirkan, terlebih karena dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Merawat orang sakit adalah tugas suster dan staf rumah sakit, memastikannya sembuh dan sehat kembali secara fisik maupun mental adalah tugas seorang dokter.

"Tiada gunanya bersikap seperti itu sekarang."

Suaraku menembus kesunyian yang ingin pecah dan runtuh sedari tadi. Pasien 221 duduk di kursi kayu, jauh dari sisi jendela, tempatku berdiri.

"…"

Dengan mantap kuteguk anggur Gerabellum yang tidur tenang di gelas merah. Malam itu aku adalah sang penceramah "Yang mati akan terus diam, tak pernah kembali."

Sumpah Odin akan kulakukan, tapi percayalah, aku tidak sedang mabuk.

"Jadi berhentilah berdiam diri, atau kau akan seperti keluargamu yang lain." Dia menatap lantai kayu, seperti sebelumnya, seakan disana ada partikel micron yang punya cerita lebih menarik ketimbang ceramah dua kalimatku.

Dan kami terjebak di kesunyian, entah yang keberapa.

26 Desember, tiga hari kemudian, aku yang bukan lagi seorang junior dipanggil ke ruangan dokter kepala. Dia adalah dosen tugas besar di sekolah kedokteran tempat kubelajar. Kupikir, dia mau membicarakan masalah tenggat waktu, tetapi kenyataanya ialah hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Kami telah memutuskan untuk menyerahkannya padamu."

"Seorang pasien? Ah, mungkin saya harus mengingatkan bapak akan deadline tugas-"

Kebotakan, kasus umum bagi umur lanjut dan lansia. Sebagian diriku bersyukur itu tidak menular.

Pria ini bukan seperti dokter sama sekali. Panjangnya kain hitam di seluruh tubuh, bunga eksotis di atas mejanya, serta semacam alas kaki dari kayu yang tak luput di kakinya; memoriku mengatakan mereka menyebutnya _geta_ di Wakoku.

"Waktu sudah kuperpanjang untukmu." Berujar menghadap taman hijau penuh pohon cemara dibalik dinding kaca, membelakangiku di kursi yang seragam dengan pakaiannya.

Semua hanya untuk sesaat ,karena dia segera bangkit dari bantalan kursi, lalu menyerahkan kepadaku sebuah arsip. Terkait benang merah adalah tumpukan kertas di dalam lembaran karton biru, kubuka perlahan bagian depan- disitu aku melihat wajah yang kukenal.

"Pasien ini, Lana Michelin, telah memintamu sebagai terapisnya."

Dia melanjutkan "Sejauh ini, belum ada seorang pasien pun yang meminta salah satu siswa medis dalam masa praktek."

Helaan nafas dapat kudengar darinya, jelas jernih layaknya tiupan angin malam di telinga nelayan tua.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya…dia tertarik padamu."


	4. Bab 2

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di tahun Mosz. Kembang api dan berbagai ornament pesta tahun baru masih berserakan di lantai-lantai koridor rumah sakit. Tumpukan gelas kotor dan mangkuk sup di dalam aula telah kubawa ke dapur, kursi dan meja yang berserakan telah dikembalikan ke tempat masin-masing, sekarang aku tinggal membersihkan bagian luar rumah sakit.

Jam masuk siang berlaku efektif bagi semua karyawan, kecuali bagian piket dan keamanan. Aku dan empat orang lagi semestinya bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan hari ini, khususnya karena perayaan tahun baru di rumah sakit Iris cenderung meriah dan tak lepas dari kesan berlebihan. Jadwal piket telah dimulai tiga jam yang lalu, tetapi rekanku belum kunjung dating. "Tsk, biarlah." Gumamku, langkah kaki masih mantap membawaku ke tugas lainnya. Dengan sapu di genggamanku, aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh dan berjalan ke halaman belakang.

"Hoamm…" aku menguap keras, tugas piket mulai memberatkan mental dan fisikku, meskipun begitu, perasaan bersalah akan menguasaiku bila aku meninggalkan rumah sakit dalam keadaan kotor tanpa seorang pun yang rela meluangkan waktunya.

"Oh.."

Ketika matahari bangun di sudut timur bumi, kulihat dia di halaman belakang rumah sakit, di pangkuan kursi panjang. Menghadap bentang pagi yang berwarna keemasan. dia duduk tenang dengan Jaket pasien yang melekat erat di tubuhnya; warna putih polos dengan garis vertikal hitam yang melewati bahu berujung pada bagian pinggang. Saraf otakku seakan menyuruhku menghampiri gadis itu.

Aku dikagetkan oleh inisiatifnya. "Sepi sekali, dimana orang-orang?" pertanyaan tak biasa, tapi mungkin karena dia baru saja dirawat inap, jadi wajar saja bertanya seperti itu.

"Seluruh staf masuk siang hari." Ujarku sambil berjalan kearah kursi panjang tempatnya duduk.

Halaman belakang sesungguhnya bukan taman tempat pasien menghirup udara bebas disekitar pepohonan, namun kenyataanya tidak demikian. Rumput hijau dan pohon berbagai jenis yang memanjang ke seluruh penjuru, aku pun takjub dengan pemandangan yang kurang lebih mirip dengan taman observatorium Villnore, minus pasien yang tak jarang berkeliaran di pelosok halaman.

Tanganku menaruh sapu di sisi belakang kursi panjang, kemudian aku duduk disamping pasien 332, Lana Michelin. "Itu mengingatkanku,kau ingin pergi ke luar, Lana? Aku sudah minta izin dokter kepala, jadi kau tak usah cemas." Nadaku terdengar kasual di bayangan di kepalaku, tetapi aku tahu betul akan kesan memaksa yang terlanjur kuumbar.

'Tenanglah, dia Cuma seorang pasien, kau Cuma terapisnya' pikiran positifku berusaha menanggulangi depresi dari kegagalanku.

"…"

Lurusnya rambut yang mengalir dari kedua kunciran, normalnya proses pernapasan gadis itu, keduanya tak menunjukkan respon sama sekali. Sementara diriku bergelut dengan kegelisahan yang membuat tubuhku merinding disampingnya, serta pandanganku yang tertuju ke bawah, seakan penyesalan akan menyembuhkan rasa ketidakpastian ini.

Aku belum ingin meneyrah. "Sebutkan nama tempat itu, kesempatan ini mungkin takkan datang lagi." Karena ini pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir kali aku mengajak seorang gadis untuk pergi.

Bunyi tapak sandal di atas rumput terdengar, lalu berhenti tanpa peringatan, seperti angin siang hari menabrak dahan dan daun pohon. Lana telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kini berdiri beberapa kaki dariku.

Entah apa yang mengambil alih tubuhku, yang kutahu aku berjalan lurus mendekatinya, sebelum berhenti sesudah kutiba tepat dibelakangnya.

Dengan punggung yang menghadap ke arahku, Lana bertahan di kebisuan. Menciptakan keheningan sebelum ombak pasang datang dan menghempas karang di pantai. Halaman belakang bukan pantai, namun jawaban gadis itu adalah ombak, dan hatiku adalah dinding karang.

"Taman ria."


	5. Bab 3

Sore menjemput hari yang melelahkan untukku, mungkin untuknya juga, meskipun melihat langakah enerjiknya membuatku ragu tentang hal itu.

Hitam langit adalah warna rambutnya. Sama seperti pagi ini, dia mengikatnya di kedua sisi kepala. 'Tsk, siapa yang menyangka gadis ini mengidap penyakit psikologis.' Pikirku ketika berjalan mengikutinya, mencoba menyesuaikan tempo berjalan kami.

Percaya atau tidak, aku berasumsi Lana tak ubahnya pasien rawat inap lainnya; penakut, waspada, dan selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang lain. Claustrophobia bukan penyakit psikologis memang, dan gadis ini tersengat amnesia, memori orang-orang terdekatnya sangat mungkin telah terhapus, jadi aku salah jika menganggapnya dilanda kesedihan mendalam karena kerinduan terhadap seseorang. Pasien 332 tergolong introvert, namun dia punya potensi sembuh bila dibimbing oleh orang yang ia percaya.

_ Bagaimana aku mengatakannya…dia tertarik padamu._

Janjiku pada dokter kepala terbilang nekat, semua staf tahu aku baru kenal pasien ini kurang dari sebulan penuh, dan dalam waktu yang tergolong lebih dari cukup, aku hanya mendapat dua macam ekspresi darinya; ekspresi yang seolah berkata "Enyah kau!" dan ekspresi saat dia memintaku menemaninya ke depan kamar mandi ketika malam hari. Singkatnya, kami belum akur sama sekali. Ajakan keluar pun kukira tak akan ditanggapi oleh Lana, apalagi karena dia tetap bertahan dengan muka datar khasnya, Puji Odin yang perkasa

Taman ria Villnore buka pukul 9, dan kami adalah pengunjung pertamanya. Dimulai dari wahana kincir-kincir, lalu langsung menuju wahana kuda poni, kemudian berlarian kearah panggung demi pertunjukan sulap. Ketika matahari berada di atas kepala kami, aku memutuskan bahwa istirahat merupakan tindakan tepat sasaran, kami pun membeli makanan tren masa kini, es krim. Rasanya seperti salju dengan isi susu perah murni, halus tapi beraroma kuat, manis namun tak berasa di lidah. Fakta menarik yang kudengar adalah bahwa bahan rahasia rasa rumit 'es krim' didapat dari rempah langka import yang tumbuh di daerah utara Crell Monferaigne.

Setelah puas berputar mengelilingi taman ria, akhirnya kami sampai di antrian sebuah wahana baru, Ukiran kayu di gapura di atas kami menyebutnya 'Bianglala'.

"Kau baik?"

"Begitulah." Ketusnya datar, sembari menatap roda besar dihadapan kami. Gerbong-gerbong yang sebelumnya ditempati penikmat wahana satu persatu turun ke bawah roda, lalu berganti penumpang.

Saat tiba giliran kami untuk masuk, Lana berhenti di depan pintu gerbong. "Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

Kikuk karena dia tak kunjung menjawab, tanganku yang bergetar segera mengelus bagian punggung Lana. "Hentikan, tuan Dallas, aku baik-baik saja." Jawaban dengan nada kesal yang kudapat saat ia meninggalkan sisiku dan masuk ke gerbong Bianglala.

Nada itu…lebih kasar dibandingkan apapun yang terlontar dari mulutnya sebulan ini.

"…" Sesuatu membuatnya marah, walaupun aku tak tahu apa itu.

Tertinggal tanpa pilihan lain, aku melangkah masuk gerbong bianglala. Setelah mengunci pintu, aku duduk di satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa, yaitu bangku metal dingin di depan Lana.

"Dong!" kudengar suara katrol dari luar gerbong. Itu pasti suara generator bianglala yang bekerja, pikirku.

Dan benar saja, gerbong kami langsung bergetar pelan, lalu naik secara perlahan. Empat, lima, enam kaki, gerbong yang kami naiki berada lima kaki diatas tanah dan terus naik. "Ha…" kekagumanku pada manusia yang pertama kali berpikir untuk membuat wahana bianglala. Kutahu pasti penemunya adalah orang yang suka ketinggian dan cukup romantis.

Terus memandang ke sinar senja, aku mencoba menikmati keindahan pantulan cahaya bercampur pemandangan taman ria dari ketinggian belasan meter, kemudian satu kesalahan ialah meliriknya- mengobservasi gadis di hadapanku.

"..."

Terjebak disini, aku cuma bisa terdiam melihat Lana membersut kearah bawah, dengan raut muka penuh kebencian dan amarah, serta kedua lengan yang dilipat. Paras anggun itu milik Lana, pasien 332 dengan pakaian barunya yaitu gaun putih dengan renda di bagian pinggang dan kedua tulang belikat, pemilik Iris pastel berkilau yang membakar dasar gerbong bianglala dengan sorotan matanya, serta wajah merah menyala yang tak biasa.

-Ada yang tidak beres.

Badannya mulai menggigil hebat,seperti sedang menangis, namun satu tetes pun tidak Nampak di pipi merahnya. Kemdudian kedua kunciran rambut Lana berayun ke kanan dan kiri akibat gerakan kepalanya yang berayun ke samping.

Gejala ini…

"Hei, apa kau sakit di bagian dada?"

Dugaanku seharusnya Cuma sekedar dugaan. Kepanikan ekstrim umum di kalangan penderita pengidap penyakit Claustrophobia, terutama unsur non-voluntir dari serangan panik tersebut. Kadang ini menyebabkan komplikasi bagi penderita.

"…T-Tolong aku." Ujarnya sambil meraih telapak tanganku. Asma, dia punya asma.

Ini gawat.

"B-Bagaimana? Sial, tubuhmu dingin sekali."

Terlintas ide menelpon dokter piket di rumah sakit, namun kuurungkan niatku tersebut. Waktu akan habis dipakai menunggu, Lana sudah tak mungkin tertolong kalaupun ada dokter yang datang.

"Oh, maafkan aku."

Tenggelam. Aku memeluk kedalaman samudra biru didepanku, lautan lepas yang berombak didalam rintihan gadis bernama Lana. Tahu betul akan perannya, tanganku menerobos terjangan air pasang dan melibas rasa keragu-raguan, kemudian mengelus lembut setiap helai rambutnya hingga bagian tulang punggung. Sentuhan ini pertama kali, sejak aku ditugaskan menjadi terapisnya.

Inilah cara ampuh guna meredakan kambuhnya penyakit asma, ketenangan layaknya abadi bersama orang terpercaya, kepastian bahwa mereka akan baik saja. Faktanya kami memang tidak begitu akrab sebagai perawat dan pasien, namun tubuhnya yang kini menghembuskan napas tanpa bergetar menggigil setidaknya membuatku lega, dia percaya padaku.

Kedua lenganku melingkari tubuhnya. Salju serta es di pembuluh tubuhnya berhasil kucairkan. Sebagai gantinya di tubuh ini terasa sedikit hangat. Sudah sewajarnya panas merembat, bahkan dengan manusia sebagai mediumnya.

"Ha…" Aku tahu kehangatan ini menuju inti hati. Menyengat seperti bebunyian serangga musim panas, lagi dan lagi, sepanjang hutan belantara sepi dimana hanya ada aku dan dirinya.

"Terima…kasih."

Napasnya kembali normal, meski ucapannya terdengar lirih. Hal itu bukan masalah, dia selalu terdengar lirih sejak pertama kami bertemu. Meskipun matanya masih menghadap lantai gerbong dan bercak di pipinya Cuma berubah warna menjadi merah muda, aku yakin dia sudah merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Satu kali lagi boleh?" tanyanya saat gerbong kami tiba di bawah roda bianglala. Masih hangat, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dari balik gaunnya. Walaupun dokter kepala hanya mengijinkanku membawanya hingga matahari terbenam, tangan ini tak dapat dilepaskan.

Keegoisan ini milikku seorang, dan ini hak prerogatifku sebagai terapis pasien 332, aku berhak melakukan medikasi serta tindakan penyembuhan pasien. Lagipula langit diatas taman ria mengatakan hari masih terlalu dini untuk pulang.

'Tapi sesungguhnya…'

Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan ini lebih lama. Aku ingin mendengar melodi detak jantungnya. Aku ingin… aku ingin memeluknya lebih erat.


	6. Bab 4

Hari Sabtu pertama di bulan Februar. Pasien dapat berbicara dengan frekwensi puluhan kalimat per hari. Dia kini aktif mengikuti senam pagi bersama pasien lainnya.

Pipi merah yang bersinar di lapangan terlihat indah dan menenagnkan. Aku sendiri terpesona dengan gadis itu. Sepertinya tanpa sadar aku telah merindukan kehangatan 23 Januar.

Bola mataku secara reflex mengikuti gerakan Lana yang lincah, mereka seakan-akan merupakan organ tubuh miliknya yang harus melekat pada tubuhnya, bukan tubuhku. Detik aku berpikir demikian, kesadaran mengingatkanku bahwa aku diambang perasaan iri terhadap Odin yang senantiasa membelalang hambanya kemanapun mereka pergi, termasuk bidadari fana yang sedang bermain di lapangan, di bawah terik Sol.

"Kopimu sudah dingin."

Petir menyambar lamunan indahku, dan untuk beberapa saat aku tak dapat merasakan detak jantungku.

"Ooh terima kasih pak." Sekedar refleks dengan sedikit kesopanan, namun ini tidak membuatku kembali. Malah, setiap aku ingin bernapas, tenaga untuk menghirup udara terlepas dariku di setengah perjalanan.

Gugup. Aku bingung dan takut.

Gazebo ini seakan menyempit, lalu…

"Nak?" Suspens, aku berkeringat seperti sedang berolah raga.

"Iya pak?"

Aku tahu gejala apa yang sedang menimpa diriku, namun tak berani menduga. Bagian terkecil otakku seolah menangkis semua pikiran tentang phobia itu sehingga tak satupun tentangnya terlintas di pikiranku.

"Kau baik? Mengapa mukamu pucat sekali?"

Epilepsi kecil, disusul oleh serangan panik ke sekujur syaraf.

Aku sedang tidak di gazebo.

Dokter kepala terlihat begitu besar di mataku. Dia berukuran paling tidak 3 atau 4 meter, muncul dari satu titik hitam di langit-langit, disini bersama diriku di ruangan sempit yang dinding-dindingnya mulai menghimpit kami berdua.

"Grreek" halusinasi memaksaku mendengar suara gesekan alas dinding dengan lantai. Kemudian dia menyampaikan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang baru saja kudengar, jelas bukan bahasa Midgard, tetapi bukan itu bagian terburuknya. Struktur hexagonal ini akan membunuhku, aku tahu, tapi tubuhku tak dapat digerakkan. Paralisis.

Pemahaman penuh bahwa kau tidak dapat lari dari kehancuran pribadi- aku benci itu, dengan penolakan takdir di semua napas yang kuhembuskan. "Hmph." Imajinasi memang berbahaya, dan aku menolak menjadi korban penjara semu ini. Berbisik sunyi guna menghipnotis diriku balik ke dunia nyata, cara itu seharusnya berhasil.

Tidak nyata, tidak nyata, aku berada di gazebo bersama dokter kepala.

Konsentrasi, aku seserius tahanan penjara sebelum momen eksekusinya.

"Ugh!" layaknya air dingin di pagi hari. Dari riak air yang terus bermunculan karena hujan di hulu sungai, penglihatanku menjadi seperti biasa. Gazebo tetap triangular, dan bapak dokter kepala masih satu inci lebih tinggi dariku.

Menit-menit berlalu dengan kami di tempat masing-masing, aku mencoba mengembalikan udara yang kulepas sedangkan dokter kepala mengamatiku tanpa suara, aku seperti reptile langka yang butuh jarak untuk diamati.

Setelah sekian lama, dokter kepala pun berkata "Nak, ke kantorku, sekarang." Kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan gazebo dan aku bersama rasa heran yang menggerogoti bagian belakang kepalaku.

Kejadian itu tiba-tiba, dan semakin lama, pertanyaan ini muncul semakin banyak, aku sangat penasaran apa yang dia ketahui. Sebelum keluar dari banjir keraguan akan maksud dokter kepala. Tanpa sadar aku telah mengikuti jejaknya menuju bangunan inti tempat ruangannya berada.


	7. Bab 5

Senin, 15 Marz. Tugas besarku telah selesai, 50 halaman berisi pengamatan dan laporan observasi selama aku melakukan kunjungan rutin diluar jam pelajaran ke Rumah Sakit Eir, sebuah RS kecil di sudut kota.

Pihak rumah sakit merasa telah cukup dengan fasilitas yang sederhana, bahkan bagi seorang siswa sekolah kedokteran; pasien toh melayangkan keluhan bukan berarti mereka benar-benar senang dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Memang seharusnya begitu, setiap pasien di manapun di dunia ingin segera keluar dari kamar inap yang ditempatinya, kembali ke rumah, tempat keluarga yang dicintai tinggal.

Alasan itu diutarakan oleh seorang suster di Eir, namun aku tak mungkin mengerti alasan sebenarnya Rumah Sakit ini menolak bantuan dari pemerintah kota Villnore. Pikiran liarku berkata mereka tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan pemerintah karena suatu sebab, tetapi apa yang membuat mereka mengorbankan kemudahan finansial demi sebab tersebut tergolong mustahil diteliti. Keakrabanku dengan para staf dan dokter senior disini tak mampu memberiku petunjuk bahkan sekecil apapun.

Mungkin sudah seharusnya aku tidak tahu, ini bukan ranah kerjaku.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Lamunanku buyar. Disana, di matrasnya, Lana bertanya dari kejauhan.

Sepertinya aku terlalu terperangkap dalam buku yang sedang kubaca, hingga aku memikirkan soal lain ketika mataku masih tertuju pada buku ini.

Beruntung baginya, aku lebih mementingkan pasien daripada pikiranku sendiri. Kututup literatur yang sedang menganggur ditanganku, dan kuberikan Lana perhatianku. "Hm? Oh, Hanya mempelajari catatan yang kubuat." Jika kami terlihat oleh orang kebanyakan sekarang, maka kami layak disebut 'akur'. Maksudku—

Tatapanku padanya, dan senyumnya padaku.

Sepasang bulan yang lalu, pemandangan ini hanya terekam di imajinasiku. Gadis itu dan aku, tak ada satu jiwa pun yang mengira kami bisa berbincang layaknya orang biasa.

Ini adalah hasil ketika aku mengajaknya berjalan keluar rumah sakit, saat kuberi pilihan menentukan tempat tujuan, dia menjawab 'Taman Ria'. Rencana berakhir diluar ekspektasi, tetapi tidak berakhir buruk, sukses bahkan. Lana menjadi gadis adolesens periang- dia bukan seperti pasien berkebutuhan khusus, inisiatifnya memulai pembicaraan pun adalah sebuah pembuktian hasil waktu kami bersama.

Sebagai gantinya, pelopor rencana itu, aku, terpikir penyesalan. Bermain di tanah luar kamar, selasar, halaman belakang rumah sakit, dia jarang ditemui sendiri. Kini aku sekedar monitor di kejauhan, namun itu tak masalah- aku hanya…

Kesepian.

Adapun aku tak dapat membencinya, sama sekali mustahil. Percayalah, belakangan ini aku telah banyak mencoba.

Tsk, kapankah dia akan sadar bahwa senyumnya itu menular?

"Kelihatannya rumit, kau sekolah dimana?" Kejutan bukanlah kata yang tepat kala dia bertanya, resonansi suaranya menggetarkanku dari dalam layaknya guntur yang pecah di laut lepas.

"Satu-satunya sekolah kedokteran di kota ini." Tenang diriku saat menjawabnya, melempar pandangan ke sudut ruangan ketika aku terpojok dengan inspeksi kedua emas di matanya.

"Huh? Jadi kau bukan siswa sekolah umum?"

"…Tentu saja."

Kami sejajar. Tingiku normal, 176 cm. Lana Michelin lebih pendek empat sampai lima sentimeter. Sudah kuduga, tingkat asupan gizi meningkat dalam krurun dasawarsa terakhir. Wajar, jika remaja tahun ini akan lebih jangkung dari remaja di tahun sebelumnya.

Tetapi sejatinya perhatianku tertuju pada karakteristik Lana yang lain. Tingginya aku dapat mengerti, namun kurvatur, lekuk tubuhnya itu tergolong berbahaya bagi spesies pria yang melihat, tidak terkecuali diriku.

Semisal rambutnya adalah air terjun yang mengalir anggun tanpa henti, tubuhnya adalah hamparan lembah dan bukit surgawi. Kulit putih pudar bagai susu di sungai yang mengalir di sepanjang horison. Ukuran, proporsi, serta posisi setiap kurva elevasi di tubuhnya direncanakan dengan matang, seakan pembuatnya berpesan ini merupakan kreasi terindahnya. Bagaimanapun aku memandangnya, seluruh organ raba dan rasaku memaksa ingin menjajal perbukitan tersebut, menjamah setiap akar rumput dan pohon, meminum mata air susu yang terbentang.

Oh, dengan tubuhnya yang semakin merapat padaku seraya menjadikanku obyek pengamatan, salahkah kubilang bahwa dia mengundang kematian gadis polos yang kukenal?

Tidaklah lama sebelum hawa panas memenuhi otakku, dan aku kembali di sisi kasurnya, memulai pembicaraan guna membubarkan pikiran cabulku.

"Kau pikir seorang siswa sekolah umum boleh ke ruanganmu tanpa seizing piket?" kucoba mengkiritisi deduksi dan logikanya, kalau begitu siapa aku bagi dirinya beberapa bulan ini?

Sela diriku dan dirinya bertambah seiring gerakan torsonya yang menjauh dariku, dengan muka kurang bahagia, kecewa bahkan. "Kupikir…kau kenalan ayahku atau sepupuku dari luar kota.

Sungguh aku ingin memberitahunya hal ini, namun aku tak sampai hati mengutarakannya; Lana Michelin kosong relasi darah. Pasca kematian orang tuanya, dia sudah sebatang kara, bunga residu tragedi, dibiarkan hidup untuk menceritakan pilunya pengalaman pribadi. Untung saja dia terjangkit amnesia kecuali di bagian kenangan atas keluarganya, aku yang telah menjaga gadis ini tak mau hidupnya diisi dengan memori kecelakaan tersebut.

Sendirian.

Aku tidak tahu bila ia punya teman dekat atau sejenisnya, tapi sampai detik ini tak ada seorang pun yang menjenguknya.

"…"

Mengingat kembali, mungkin sebaiknya dia melupakan semuanya. Segala tentang dunia, seluruhnya.

Cerita ini terlalu tragis, dan lakon utamanya di depanku, menonton ketidakpastian merembes keluar tekstur wajahnya.

Ruangan ini mati suara, dan aku berniat mengubahnya, untuk keadaan yang lebih buruk. Bersamaan dengan mataku yang lari dari matanya, berakhir di kaca jendela, aku berkata "Maaf mengecewakanmu, tetapi aku bukan seseorang dengan hubungan darah."

Waktu terasa membeku ketika mata kami bersilangan. Kata-kata seakan berhenti mengalir di corpus luteum. Detakan jantung yang sedari tadi menggema mulai berhenti secara perlahan. Aku seperti mayat yang ketakutan, hidup tanpa jantung dan otak.

Diriku memang Cuma orang lain di dunianya. Alasan dia memilihku menjadi terapis sekaligus pendamping harian sebatas karena asumsi bahwa aku ialah salah satu kerabatnya, heran kenapa aku tak pernah berpresumsi demikian.

Itu tak masalah bagiku, aku seharusnya memperlakukan Lana layaknya pasien lain.

Menggulirkan peran yang ditentukan oleh pekerjaan dan tidak pernah menyeleweng saat emosi mengambil alih, cukup banyak kolegaku yang menyebutnya 'profesionalisme'. Kendatipun kurang mengerti, kukira profesionalisme berarti mengutamakan pekerjaan diatas segala aspek kehidupan.

Lana- aku mustahil dapat menyelamatkannya bila dia hanyalah seorang pasien di kerangka pikiranku, tidak, benar-benar tidak mungkin.

Tapi bisa apa aku? Rendaman tangis di belakang syaraf mata terlanjur menghanyutkan kupu-kupu kertas yang kubuat dengan susah payah, dan aku terus menyalahkan diri ini yang terus melipat kertas menjadi burung merak ketika aku bersamanya.

Profesionalisme sebuah topeng, kedok belaka. Bahkan sikapku kepadanya tidak lebih dari keegoisan pribadi. Sulit dipercaya, selama ini aku Cuma memperdayainya, menumbuhkan harapan palsu sebelum akhirnya kandas di tengah jalan.

"Kau dokter pribadiku."

Netra sulit menjumpa manusia elok disampingku. "Bukan, aku hanya pendamping rutinmu. Lagipula aku takkan lama lagi melakukannya."

"Ke-Kenapa begitu? Aku sudah meminta para suster untuk menjadikanmu dokter pribadiku." Mencoba meraih lenganku, dia terdengar agresif "Kau…kau mau kan menjadi dokter pribadiku?" ialah cengakmannya yang mendorongku ke batas control.

Waktu itu, aku teringat parameter kesembuhan pasien 221; 'pandangan positif terhadap kehidupan', lalu 'berani mengajukan ketidaksetujuan atas sesuatu hal sebab logika atau keinginan yang bertentangan'.

Perubahan sikapnya sangat memuaskan, setidaknya bagiku. Tempurung maya bernama depresi dan keputusasaan semakin hilang dari hatinya.

Perasaan bangga meluap keluar bersamaan dengan genggaman tanganku yang erat memeluk telapak tangan pucat nan mungil yang menggenggamku.

"Aku calon dokter. Saat ini banyak yang masih harus kupelajari."

Iris berwarna emas seakan meniupkan bulu kuduk; aku merinding. Rompi pasien rumah sakit tak kusangka cocok dengan rambut hitam lebatnya. Paras tak duniawi seakan menyadarkan betapa kejamnya diriku hingga tega bersikap dingin kepada gadis sepertinya.

Jangan bercanda

"Kau…akan menjagaku sampai sembuh kan?" permohonan layaknya rengekan anak kecil yang hendak menangis. Kilau di bola matanya kini pedih untuk dilihat, tetapi bagaimanapun juga…

Langsung kulepas tanganku dari pergelangannya "Aku ragu soal itu, dokter kepala mengijinkanku menjadi pengawasmu hanya untuk membantu kelancaran tugas besarku."

"…"

Betapa sukarnya membunuh senyuman yang selang beberapa menit sebelumnya terpasang di wajah gadis itu.

Sinar surya dari jendela memantul di meja kaca tempatku menaruh buku catatan. Terang sekali, perbedaan mencolok jika dibandingkan ekspresi wajah Lana; suram dan gelap.

Ruangan kembali sepi, aku melanjutkan kegiatan akademis, sementara dia berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menghadap jendela.

Pipi menggembung dengan bercak merah padam, aku dapat melihatnya dibalik selimut tebal rumah sakit. Uh…aku tidak berniat membuatnya marah, sungguh.

Saat kupusatkan perhatian buku di pangkuanku, dia menatap seolah ke tembok dekat meja. Kemudian aku akan melihatnya, khawatir seandainya gadis itu butuh bantuan. Namun dia akan mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke luar jendela dan aku akan fokus ke buku catatan. Begitu seterusnya kami bermain kucing-kucingan hingga menit berganti jam, dan alhasil aku gagal mempelajari materi, nol besar.

Kalau saja aku dapat tidak peduli tentang gadis itu…


	8. Bab 6

Sejak tanggal tiga April, aku dalam masa liburan semester.

'Liburan' berarti tidak bertolak ke kampus. Semuanya sama saat masa kuliah efektif. Tugas mata kuliah normalnya selesai diberikan, namun tugas afektif terus datang.

Sepuluh hari kemudian, tiga belas Marz tepatnya, aku kembali ke Eir.

Semester panjang yang telah usai menjadi sebuah momen semata. Jadwal padat disertai tugas menggunung sudah kulalui. Tersisa satu hal penting di Eir, dan itulah alasan mengapa aku kembali.

Kamarnya nomor 221, bangunan sebelah timur; Phyress. Datang dari pintu masuk, teruskan ke kanan persimpangan pertama, lalu lurus di persimpangan kedua. Sampai di depan ruang mayat, lanjutkan mengambil kanan lalu naik menuju lantai dua. Biasanya kamar ini akan sepi dan sunyi, seperti kamar kosong tanpa pasien.

Namun tidak untuk hari ini, di depan kamarnya terlihat padat. Beberapa suster keluar dan masuk membawa peralatan medis bersama baskom dan handuk basah di nampan yang kering. Terdapat juga banyak anak kecil dan sepasang suami istri. Merka duduk di bangku tunggu tepat di depan kamarnya.

Sekarang kuyakini ada yang janggal. Meskipun kuyakini mereka bukan relasi ataupun keluarga Lana, kenyataannya mungkin saja dokter kepala telah berbohong padaku dengan menceritakan latar belakang Lana yang direkayasa.

Tidak pernah baik terkubur di kecemasan tak berarti, maka dari itu akan kutanyakan kebenaran sebetulnya pada suster itu, satu yang tengah selesai berbincang dengan pasangan suami istri di depan kamar . "Maaf, apakah pasien bernama Lana Michelin bernar dirawat inap di kamar ini?" dengan sahutanku, langkahnya kucegat di koridor kamar pasien dari belakang.

Wanita yang sedikit lebih senior dariku itu berputar menghadapku, mengejutkan hati yang tengah gundah gulana. "Eh- ternyata kau, suster Valla."

Dia merupakan mantan murid sekolah perawatan yang resmi diterima menjadi suster baru-baru ini, tepatnya sekitar dua bulan lalu. Suster Valla membawakan makan pagi, siang, dan malam untuk seluruh pasien di lantai dua gedung Phyress, termasuk konsumsi serta dosis vitamin harian pasien 221, Lana Michelin.

Aku menduga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dari kelopak mata yang terkembang secara tiba-tiba dan mulut yang membuka lebar, sesuatu ini layak dicemaskan.

"Ah, Cuma kau Dallas, kukira siapa. Kau belum mendengar? Lana Michelin telah dilarikan ke ruang unit gawat darurat."

Bunyi tenggorokan yang tersedak memaksa keluar, kedua mataku memelototi suster Valla yang tampak ketakutan di hadapanku.

"Dimana itu? Antarkan aku kesana!"

"H-Hei, jangan salah sangka, kau sudah bukan-"

"Tolonglah, antarkan saja aku." Cara koersif tidak pernah kuinginkan, tetapi kusadari kedua telapak tanganku terlanjur mendarat, mencengkam bahu suster Vella yang tirus. Cengkramanku tidak kuat, namun sepertinya berhasil mengaksentuasi kesungguhanku.

Harapanku bukan agar suster itu iba dengan permohonanku; Aku lebih suka metode persuasi yang agresif. Dia menopang dagu dan memasang raut muka serius, penuh konsentrasi.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku" demikian tuturnya seraya memindahkan kedua tanganku dari bahunya.

"Ya, sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Lucu, kukira dia membaik setelah aku menjadi pengawasnya.

Suster Valla tengah bersiap-siap menyajikan makan siang sebelum kami sampai ke ruang unit gawat darurat, maka dari itu dia meminta dokter jaga mengantarkanku menggantikan dirinya. Kami tiba di pintu unit gawat darurat ruangan ke-7, kamar dimana Lana seharusnya berada sekarang, yang terletak di bagian barat daya gedung Circe.

"Kau mau masuk? Aku memberimu ijin."

"Terima kasih pak." Kutundukkan kepalaku pada dokter dihadapanku. Rasa hormat adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kuberikan. Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa aku bukan lagi pengawas Lana. Hanya orang asing baginya kurasa. Syukurlah dia mengerti aku begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaanya, bukan karena tugas dan tanggung jawab pekerjaan, namun sebagai orang yang kenal baik dirinya.

"Oh, dia masih tidak mau makan, jadi kami terpaksa menginfusnya. Kupikir kau bisa membantunya agar mau makan hidangan yang telah disediakan?"

Gadis itu... apa yang ia pikirkan? Tidakkah dia tahu masih banyak asien yang lebih membutuhkan cairan glukosa?

Emosiku meluap. Tahu betul aku bahwa dia Cuma wanita muda, belum pernah kutemui gadis seumurnya yang mengalami nasib seburuk dirinya, tapi hal ini membuatku berang. Kepalaku kacau, aku benar-benar merasa ingin memarahinya, menceramahinya hingga otaknya kelelahan akibat banyaknya kata baru untuk diserap.

"Akan kucoba…"

Segera, dokter itu beranjak dari hadapanku, langkahnya tak terdengar di kepalaku yang terlanjur penuh dengan suara, dokter itu seperti hantu yang melayang beberapa inci dari permukaan lantai. Kini aku sendiri, dan di koridor sepi, Cuma satu hal untuk dilakukan.

"Dak!" kubanting pintu kamar itu.

Lana tak bergeming. Dengan pandangan lurus ke buku di pangkuannya, dia berhembus pelan, masih mengabaikanku. Piyama di atas tubuhnya, dia berbaring di ranjang jendela yang terikat di kanan dan kiri jendela bergoyang malu, merumbai-rumbai ditiup angin dari luar jendela. Cairan di tampungan infus intravena menetes pelan di samping kirinya seakan menjadi penunjuk waktu, walaupun begitu, segenap inderaku yakin bahwa ruangan ini kekal, abadi.

Kucoba mendekati ranjangnya, ditemani amarah dan sipu sebab tak diperhatikan. Gadis itu membaca buku seukuran dua kali kepalan tanganku, kertasnya kelas dua, kutaksir terbuat dari kulit yeti Forest of Woe yang telah dihaluskan; cukup murah dan lumayan kuat dibandingkan kulit pohon Oak. Terkembang lebar, halaman yang terbuka seluruhnya ditutupi oleh teks bertinta hitam, dugaanku itu literatur novelia.

Novelia yang terlalu imersif sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ha…" tak ada gunanya menyalahkan benda mati, mungkin dia memang sungguh-sungguh mendalami novelia di pangkuannya. Syukurlah dia tidak dalam kondisi kritis, aku seyogyanya berpikir begitu sebelum mendobrak kamarnya begitu saja tak ubahnya seorang perampok.

Pantas bila dia pura-pura tidak mendengarku, barangkali sesungguhnya aku lebih biadab dari yang kukira…

Api di dalam diriku perlahan menguap dan menghilang bersama asap. Aku tidak lagi membelalang penuh benci kepadanya, tetapi aku juga tidak mampu menyampaikan kata awal untuk rekonsiliasi.

"Lana…" Alhasil kusebut namanya pelan, karena itu yang pertama tercuat di ruang ideku.

Dia beralih menatapku. Halus dan berseri, dia bukan seperti pasien unit gawat darurat, meski keganjilan di wajahnya tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Oh, kau rupanya." Ujarnya tenang. Sedikitpun nihil rasanya gadis ini mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana-"

"Sebentar, ada yang ingin kuperiksa." Setengah berlari kuhampiri ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Tak salah lagi, fisiknya kurang sehat, namun bukan itu saja.

Pergelangan tangan, bahu, serta kelopak matanya. Detil-detil perawakannya kuamati seksama.

Bayangan hitam dibawah garis mata- dia belum tidur setidaknya 12 jam yang lalu. Pernapasannya juga panjang layaknya orang tidur lelap. Belum puas membuatku terperanjat, kutemui beberapa titik hitam di lengan kirinya, jangan-jangan itu… bekas jarum intravena.

Sial, si bodoh ini menolak makan dan infus? Itu keterlaluan, pikirku.

Kurang bukti akan kebodohannya, tanganku serentak meraba bagian dahi Lana. Mendapati panas tinggi sekitar 38 derajat, pikiranku mulai tercerai berai.

"Jadi, kau kehilangan niat bertahan hidup, atau apa?" kubiarkan sarkasme meluap dari bacot tak tahu diri ini.

Membatin lagi, aku bersumpah serapah pada diri sendiri. Alasan wanita prematur ini melakukan penolakan perawatan tidak ada di kepalaku. Dimana dia mendapat ide- inspirasi untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, aku tak mau tahu.

Asap hilang ditelan sinar pagi, kepanikan temporerku ditelan oleh sensasi eksternal. Tangan lembut nan lemah yang menyentuhku halus. Nona di baju putih.

"Aku letih…"

Suaranya terdengar seperti tangisan hewan buruan di tengah hutan.

"Simpan energimu." Sahutku sambil mengelus pergelangannya. Bubur di mangkuk putih kuambil dari atas meja dekat ranjangnya, lalu mengisi sendok penuh dengan cairan itu. "Sekarang buka mulutmu, makan ini." Kataku yang menggerakkan sendok itu ke arahnya.

Ditangkis.

"Plang!" bunyi sendok logam campuran memantul di ruangan dan mencapai telingaku.

Benda itu jatuh diujung ruangan, menyebar sisa bubur di bagian cekungnya ke keramik yang mengisi porsi terbawah ruangan. Jeda itu tak terelakkan, tapi mengetahuinya pun menjadi percuma, aku mendapati diri ini yang tak kuasa mengkonsolidasi Lana. Seribu bahasa lewat di pikiranku, dan tetaplah aku bisu dihadapannya.

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap melangkah guna mengambil sendok kotor tersebut. Ketika menunduk alih-alih menyekal sendok itu, detil ornament benda itu merasuk ke kisi-kisi selubung otak, merogoh-rogoh memori di kepalaku.

Insignia ini, aku sama sekali tidak asing dengannya. Di suatu tempat, suatu waktu di masa lalu, warna emerald yang menutupi trisula terbalik berjumlah tiga buah.

Gelengan kepalaku menyapu pikiran tak relevan ini, aku mempunyai masalah yang lebih besar dari sekedar mengingat symbol di perabot makan.

Spasi yang ada kuambil untuk mengamati ekspresi di mukanya, menyempitkan jarak kedua mata, menajamkan sorotan mata padaku.

Dia marah, kepadaku, kepada pria yang tak bertanggung jawab dan meninggalkan dirinya dalam kondisi rapuh, bagai pengecut yang keluar dari pertandingan. Interval hembusan dari paru-parunya jadi singkat saat garis pandangnya menusuk langsung kedua bola mataku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau kembali?" Lana bertanya, intonasi sedatar ubin yang kuinjak. Poni rambutnya menutupi alis serta dahinya.

Kenapa aku kembali, apa alasan aku ingin melihatnya lagi, jawaban keduanya sama. Kelewat simple dan mudah menyadari keadaanya sekarang.

Mulanya dia menghindar dari pegangan tanganku, namun pergelangan tangannya tak dapat keluar dari jeratanku yang kencang mengikatnya. "Orang sepertimu, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu lari dari dunia ini."

"H-Huh? Apa maksudmu?" sekejap, dia menghadap diriku, kedua iris senja keemasan. Menatap langsung kamar jiwaku, bilik terinti.

Nyali di dalam diri memberanikanku mendekatinya. Pandangan kejauhan dari matanya- aku melangkah, hampir gagal mengendalikan kesabaran ketika tiba di sampingnya. Entah sudah berapa tetes keringat yang kukeluarkan, tapi aku tak akan mengulanginya.

Semangkuk bubur kudekap erat dan kucoba bernapas sejenak. "Sudah kupastikan, aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Tangan kanan sibuk mengusap sisa bubur di celana bahan berwarna hitam yang kupakai.

Kemudian kuusap sendok itu menggunakan tisu dari kantong kemeja di torsoku. Mungkin kurang higienis, namun memanggil suster ke ruangan ini bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang tepat saat ini. Gadis ini juga tidak boleh ditinggal sendiri, bukan mustahil dia akan mencabut selang infus untuk kesekian kalinya.

Saat aku menengadah melihatnya, aku tidak mendapatkan pasien claustrophobia akut di masa depresi dan atau di ujung tanduk kewarasan.

Tapi justru tomat merah dengan tubuh manusia yang, dari pengamatanku, seperti sedang merapal mantera di atas ranjang, itu, atau dia sedang menggumam tanpa makna. Reaksi yang aneh, khususnya karena aku tak bermaksud membuatnya marah, yaitu kesimpulan yang kudapat atas terangnya bercak merah di perimeter durja gadis ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku polos, murni didorong oleh rasa penasaran.

Mungkin panasnya naik.

Atau… tidak, itu mustahil. Terakhir kali kaca merefleksikan tampangku, yang kulihat adalah pria dengan lingkaran hitam tebal di bawah matanya, rambut bergelombang yang menjuntai ke segala arah serta ekspresi telah yang menempel di wajahnya seperti tato. Sosok depresif yang cocok dijadikan pemain tersangka pembunuhan berantai di skrip drama picisan. Pundaknya melengkung ke depan dan dia tak bisa berdiri tegak.

Gadis ini tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Tidak mungkin.

Setidaknya, di detik itu juga, aku merasa hal yang mustahil tersebut. Pikiran rasional terlupakan begitu saja ketika hatiku percaya hal itu… mungkin saja terjadi.

"Hei, kau dengar aku?"

Layaknya bel penunjuk waktu, dia menarikku dari lautan siang hari.

"O-Oh, tentu, apa yang sedang kita bicarakan?" Gugup bertebaran bersama keringat dingin yang mengucur. Cara dia memanggilku, pastilah aku melewatkan hal yang tadi dia utarakan.

Punggung menghadap tubuhku, kelihatannya aku salah memilih jawaban. "Cih, kau tidak mendengarkanku." Dia mengencitkan zat arang dari paru-parunya, mensintesa bunyi kekecewaan dari sisi lain figur yang duduk di pinggir lain kasur.

Keputusan telah kuambil, dan saatnya tiba mempertanggung jawabkan pilihanku.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar mendengarkanmu."

Dia meremas tebalnya selimut hitam yang tercium oleh hidungku, aroma yang sama dengan piyama yang dikenakannya, sama dengan lavender di vas bunga dekat jendela. Kemudian dia beralih ke arahku. "Sungguh?" Buraian sinar matanya cukup untuk meyakinkanku, aku harus melindunginya.

"Ya, sungguh."

Kali pertama aku tersenyum sejak meninggalkan rumah orang tuaku, dan itu bukan omong kosong.


	9. Bab 7

Mai, aku dilanda kelelahan luar biasa. Permohonan pengangkatan kembali jabatanku menjadi pengawas harian pasien 221 membutuhkan setidaknya persetujuan kepala sekolah dan rekomendasi laboran, serta tanda tangan seluruh staff RS Eir yang pernah bekerja denganku saat aku masih mengerjakan tugas besar berupa jurnal pengamatan.

Percayalah, kedengarannya jauh mudahnya daripada kenyataanya. Setiap orang punya kesibukan masing-masing, apalagi di sebuah rumah sakit yang menerima pasien unit gawat darurat, belum lagi pertanyaan seragam mereka: "Kenpa kau sangat ingin mengawasi gadis ini?". Kini bayangkanlah seorang kepala sekolah kedokteran yang bertanya demikian— dan jawaban nekat serta memalukanku kepada beliau.

Pada tanggal tujuh, aku sudah bertugas seperti amanah yang dipercayakan padaku, menjadi wali sekaligus penjaga pasien 221, Lana Michelin.

Buku ini, karya yang sedang kubaca, dua kopi aku mempunyai. Satu, tentu saja, kepunyaanku, dan satu lagi...

"Dallas, apa itu gastro-intestinal? Aku mengerti Kalau saluran, tapi kata ini..." milik Lana.

Sudah seminggu lamanya dia berusaha mempelajari hal-hal yang kupelajari. Tak pernah kuduga, Jemari lentik itu suatu hari akan tak henti-hentinya membalik lembar demi lembar kamus anatomi manusia. Itu benar, dan ketika menyaksikan adegan itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Cuma keanehan yang kudapati.

Cih.

Sakit mengakuinya, namun Lana ialah orang terakhir di Midgard yang ingin kuajari sedikit tentang ilmu medis. Dasar pikiran mengapa aku melakukan demikian sama sekali sepele, aku enggan melihar dirinya sebagai penyelamat, ketika dia masih terjebak di ruanga dengan jendela menghadap timur.

Opsiku Cuma sebuah, mengeluarkannya dari sini, setelah itu, dia bebas mempelajari dunia kedokteran sepuasnya, aku tidak peduli, itulah, kenapa aku tak membiarkan jawaban pertanyaanya keluar dari ujung lidahku.

"Tidak tahu..."

"Eh, aku berhasil menemukannya di kamus."

"Umm... lajur proses pencernaan, terbentang dari mulut hingga... anus?"

Jika memungkinkan, aku ingin sekali membakar kamus sialan tiu. Sembarangan saja mengajarinya sesuatu yang tak dibutuhkannya.

Selama ia menyandang status pasien, aku menolak gairah pengetahuannya. Dan seandainya ia bukanlah pasien, aku tidak harus merasa tersakiti layaknya sekarang.

Dapatkah ia menebak bagaimana reaksiku bila ia mengetahui penyakit yang menjangkitinya? Semua usaha menyembunyikan Claustrophobia dari telinganya jadi sia-sia, dan fakta bahwa kami belum mempunyai terapi dan obat yang mampu menggilas penyakit tersebut secara sempurna juga ikut terungkap.

Bahkan setelah mengetahuinya, bisakah ia tetap hidup normal, setidaknya seperti saat sekarang, ketika dia punya aktivitas berarti dan mungkin, tujuan hidup? Bisakah ia tetap berani menghadapi masa depan miliknya yang tak tentu itu?

Betapa egoisnya, tapi aku pun tak berhak menghalangi kemajuannya, sebab kuyakini dengan pasti, serta kumaklumi, bahwa manusia senang mempelajari segala hal. Membantunya tidak kulakukan, tetapi aku berniat tidak berada diantara dia dan ilmu.

Bila saja ia tertarik pada ilmu selain ilmu ilmu medis...

"Haah..." desahan pendek terlepas dari kerongkonganku.

"Karakanlah, Dallas, perasaan saat kau sukses menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain."

Pertanyaan itu menghantamku tiba-tiba, dan tertegun ialah reaksi naturalku saat mendengarnya pertama kali. Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku menemukan jawabannya. "Hingga detik ini, seorang pun tidak ada yang kusdelamatkan nyawanya. Ilmu-ilmu ini—mereka bersifat teoritis, aku Cuma sepekan di sebuah klinik guna kegiatan praktikum, namun tak satupun memiliki keadaan parah sampai-sampai nyawanya terancam."

Lana mengganti kuda-kuda berbaringnya. Di kedua tangan, terpegang erat buku berjilid tebal, tiga jari yang dirapatkan. Serius mukanya, aku pun sulit mengalihkan fokus gadis itu.

Seorang gadis terperangkap di rumah sakit dengan himpitan tembok-tembok berwarna putih, sama seperti warna kasur dan selimutnya. Ketika gadis tersebut menemukan pengetahuan yang membebaskannya, walinya malah berpikir untuk merebut kebebasan itu kembali darinya, membiarkan gadis malang itu menjadi analogi burung dan sangkar.

Lana terhisap hidup-hidup. Isi buku hampir berada kopinya di otakku, namun hingga hari ini, aku belum mampu membacanya diiringi ketertarikan yang begitu tinggi. Alis mata menyempit, dua bola indah dibalik kelopak mata menyorot kata demi kata dengan presisi. Betul-betul tertarik, dia ini.

Dibawah terik mentari pagi dia membaca, pose tempurungnya masih ia kenakan. Ekspresinya kalem, tenang, aku dapat menyangka dia telah berhenti bernapas sejak lama. "Hei, kau begitu tertarik mempelajari ilmu medis?" pertanyaanku mungkin gerbang menuju neraka, tapi aku sebagai penjaganya— orang terdekat yang ia miliki sekarang, sudah sewajarnya aku mendukung hasrat intens itu, betapapun aku akan menghalanginya mempelajari dalam-dalam masalah phobia.

"Pa-Pasti! Memangnya kenapa?" binar dua batu permata itu hampir membutakanku. Pengharapan darinya membuat sedikit sukar menggerakkan lidahku tuk menjawab, tetapi aku tak akan gentar.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Lana."

"Kalau kau akan cepat sembuh, dan aku kan bersedia mengantarmu mendaftar sekolah umum."

Habis aku mengucapkan komitmen, Lana berwajah kecut menatapku, dia menunjukkan kekecewaan kukira. Tetapi pasien layaknya dirinya seyogyanya tak mengharap sesuatu yang terlalu muluk ketika ia masih terperangkap di ruang rawat inapnya. Lagipula, sekolah medis terlampau tinggi untuknya, dia tidak dapat masuk hanya karena minat yang menggebu-gebu akan dunia kedokteran. Dia butuh pendidikan dasar, dan niatku ingin membuatnya mendapatkan hal tersebut.

Namun dia mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian lanjut membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Bacaan rutinnya tetap diantara kedua telapak tangannya. Mudah menebak apa maksudnya; enggan mengambil tawaranku, dia.

Menganggap diriku gagal membujuknya, aku pun kembali terpaku dengan buku 'Anatomi dan kasus-kasus Lanjutan.'

"Boleh, jika kau mau menemaniku." Tanpa peringatan, dia berkata begitu saja. Pernyataan setuju yang menebas mampatnya percakapan kami.

Aku menghela napas sejenak, lalu menjawab keraguan yang mungkin tersisa di hatinya. "Sudah pasti, jika kau berjanji akan cepat sembuh." Kulayangkan pandangan ke atas ranjang.

Disana gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dari samping dengan bukunya. Membaca dari samping bukan keahliannya, aku tahu itu, lantas apa gerangan inti dari tindakan menghalangi pandanganku atas wajahnya?

Seraya melancarkan ekspresi mengusir melalui tangan, menyapu udara menjauhi dirinya, dia berkata: "Hus! Hus! Aku berjanji, aku berjanji. Makanya lihatlah kearah lain, aku mohon!"

Nonsens, bagaimana bisa? Setelah dia secara tidak langsung menggodaku dengan sifat seperti itu, membikin diri ini penasaran.

"Baik, baik. Asal kau berjanji, aku takkan mengganggumu." Sambil meletakkan kosongnya dua telapak tangan di udara, aku berujar pada gadis itu, sebuah kebohongan.

Karena mustahil aku bisa berhenti bermain api yang tidak menyengat.


	10. Bab 8

Terasa sudah enam bulan menjadi orang paling dekat pasien 221. Bulan Juni telah menunjukkan batang hidungnya pagi itu. Hangat serta cerah, matahari menyambut gadis yang tertidur pulas dari arah jendela. Rumah sakit resmi dibuka pukul 08:00, namun aku sengaja masuk dengan kunci duplikat.

Aku mencoba sangat keras agar tidak membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan teman sekamarku bila ia tahu kejadian ini, khususnya sesuatu seperti "Luar biasa! Kau berani masuk ke kamar gadis yang sedang lemah, tak berdaya. Sudah kuduga, kau memang orang mesum yang tak mungkin tertolong."

Adalah sebuah kepastian kalau aku mempunyai alasan jelas dan non-imoral supaya berani nekat. Diriku Cuma ingin membawanya berkeliling kota, terutama sebab hari ini ialah awal minggu-minggu terakhir musim semi.

"Nnngg..." dia membuat suara, mungkin perlahan merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari.

Perlukah aku membangunkannya? Atau menunggu sebentar lagi?

Berserinya muka itu menyebabkan dilemma internal; di satu pihak, aku mau menyegerakannya membersihkan diri, lalu berpakaian untuk tur kota Villnore, dan di pihak lain, aku mau egois menyerap panorama indah di atas ranjang putih, jalan-jalan pun akan kutunda biar dapat melihatya sedikit lebih lama lagi, wajahnya yang damai di alam tidur.

Tetapi jangan! Aku mau kesembuhannya, itu lebih kuutamakan daripada keegoisan pribadiku. Negitu tahu, aku memegang kedua pundaknya seraya memiringkan kepalaku terhadapnya. "Lana, Lana." Kumulai dengan bisikkan halus dan goyangan pelan kepada tubuhnya yang telentang.

Respon tak ada, aku menarih tenaga lebih besar di gelangan tanganku, "Lana, ayo bangun." Ujarku. Balasan tak kunjung kuterima, dan aku mengamati Sol naik, kemudian naik lagi; hari bertumbuh semakin tua setiap detiknya.

Gawat, aku ingat direktur rumah sakit melarangku membawanya keluar lagi, khususnya karena kami berdua pengidap Claustrophobia. Dan juga, pengalaman buruk—aku ingat saat aku membawa pulang gadis itu dari taman ria, peluh keringat menyelimuti kami, dan orang-orang rumah sakit terkesiap melihatku menggemal tangannya begitu mesra layaknya kekasihnya.

Lana dirawat bukan semata-mata karena ia punya phobia akut, sebab utamanya ialah karena dokter kepala tak sampai hati menelantarkan wanita muda tanpa keluarga seperti dirinya. Bijaksana sekali, namun karena itulah dia menjadi sedikit protektif padanya, bak seorang bapak terhadap putri kesayangannya.

Bisa dibayangkan reaksinya ketika aku seperti, mengajaknya berkencan denganku beberapa bulan silam.

"Lana! Lana! Bangunlah, hari ini aku akan mengajakmu keluar." Guncangan kerasku kali ini membuahkan hasil, dia mulai banung.

"Hoehmm...Ada apa, suster— Hah?" usai meregang lengannya, penglihatannya mendadak terbuka lebar waktu mencerap kenyataan bahwa ada laki-laki yang sekonyong-konyong menyusup ke kamarnya.

"Mau apa kau..." berpakaian mata mengantuk, dia menggerutu sebal.

Mengusap matanya lemas, berulang-ulang, dia lalu mengangkat kakinya dan menyibak selimut, barulah menapakkan kedua kakinya di permukaan ubin. Kantuknya terlanjur berkurang, ia tahu betapa sukarnya tidur lagi ketika seseorang menunggumu di samping ranjang.

"Kau bilang... kita mau kemana?" sengau yang melekat pada suaranya telah hilang, dia duduk di sisi kasur dan menatapku fokus.

Waktu memburu kami, aku pun segera berkata padanya: "Keluar, mengelilingi Villnore, sekarang lekas mandi dan kita berangkat secepatnya!" dorongan pelan ke pnggungnya menarik Lana dari pinggir kasur, aku bermaksud mengarahkannya ke luar kamar, masuk ke kamar mandi di dinding utara koridor utama lantai dua.

"Melihat ke arah lain, kubilang!"

"Aku... mencoba."

Gorden kain hijau gelap membatasi kami, dan dengan sapuan angin yang pelan, garis batas yang berupa sehelai kain menjadi sebanding sia-sia.

Sepuluh menit ke pukul delapan tepat, kami pun beradu argumen dengan tubuhku membelakangi pembatas ranjang dan dirinya di sisi lain pembatas, mengenakan pakaian. Dia dapat lebih gesit dari ini—memakai gaun saja semestinya lebih cepat selesai.

"Dasar wanita." Bisik batinku. Walaupun kuyakin dia mengerti waktu kami sungguh sempit, dia masih menyempatkan berdandan dan memilah tumpukan pakaian, aku tahu itu.

Tengokan ke belakang pasti dibalas dengan bentak kencang darinya, jadi cara menyegerakan Lana ialah dengan menyebut tiap menit yang berlalu ke seisi ruangan.

"8 menit lagi menuju pukul 8" seperti itu, merupakan satu jalan membuatnya terburu-buru; staf rumah sakit cenderung tepat waktu, aku tidak ingin rencana kami terganggu.

"Aargh! Bisa kau hentikan itu? Aku kesulitan memilih rok gara-gara konsentrasi yang dibuyarkan olehmu." Bicara gadis yang sedang sibuk mencari mutiaranya di genangan lumpur.

"Aku akan terus meneriakkan waktu sampai kau sadar bagaimana gentingnya situasi kita sekarang!"

Perseturuan ini belum juga mereda. "Hah! Kita bisa terhimpit seperti ini kan sebab ketidakbecusanmu memberithuku tentang rencana ini jauh-jauh waktu- semua salahmu, jadi turutilah perkataanku!"

Egoisnya, tapi aku seyogyanya tidak kembali mengambil umpan berbahaya itu, kecuali jika kami mempunyai masa luang dan aku merasa berniat bertanding beladiri lidah dengan gadis 16 tahun.

"7 menit menuju pukul 8."

"Si-Sial!"

Kudengar tersibaknya lipatan kain dibalik gorden, tersapu udara yang diam ketika dihentakkan guna mengusir satu dua debu yang mungkin terdapat di sekujur pakaian; dia akhirnya menemukan selembar kain itu.

Sejenak, dan lipatan-lipatan kain lainnya menyusup keluar dalam suara sutra. Lamanya memakai aparel dan pernak-pernik kuharap tak selama pertimbangan mengurai baju pilihannya. "Enam menit menuju pukul delapan." Seru diriku, setelah melihat jarum panjang arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku berpapasan angka 12.

"Selesai!"

Dewi fortuna berpihak pada kami, dan aku lalu dikejutkan oleh bunyi tersirapnya gorden hijau kelabu dipunggungku. Bangun dari duduk bersila, kini aku berdiri membelakangi sosok yang kurasa kehadirannya. Sosok yang melangkah pelan mendekatiku.

"tap, tap." Ketukan sepatu hak tinggi, kado suster Valla atas ulang tahunnya, yang tak percaya kulupakan meski menghabiskan hampir setiap sore di bulan-bulan terakhir bersamanya.

Adalah rasa bersalah, pemutar tubuhku di hambarnya keheningan, menyelimuti kami berdua. "Uh, sebelum kita pergi, mungkin aku..." beda penampakan Lana menghentikan utaraanku.

Gadis jelita itu terbungkus baju hangat biru muda. Bahannya tergolong biasa, namun lengan panjang yang dimaksudkan hanya menutupi hingga pergelangan tangan terlanjur menutupi sebuah porsi dari tangan Lana, membuat diriku sedikit lagi terperanjat. Wanita muda ini sekilas terbias sebagai manusia tanpa kedua tangan, tak ubahnya banshee pegunungan timur.

"Mungkin kau..?"

Ditambah rok hitam yang polos di bagian bawah penghangat, sebenarnya aku dapat berpura-pura dirinya tidak lebih dari gadis remaja biasa. Boleh saja berpikir demikian, dengan hak tinggi putih di pijakan tumitnya, dia terlihat manis, terlalu manis untuk menjadi penghuni tetap sebuah rumah sakit.

"Aku minta maaf, tidak ingat meyiapkan kado ulang tahunmu." Ucapan itu sarat penyesalan, sama halnya dengan wajahku yang menunduk. Kemudian aku mendongak tiba-tiba, lalu merebahkan pertahananku. "Tetapi sebagian merupakan salahmu, kau tidak pernah menyinggung, ataupun memintanya."

Air muka dihadapanku campur-campur. Kukira aku mendapati amarah, juga heran, dan kaget dan alis matanya yang naik secara spontan. Dia pun enggan bersua, hanya menunjukkan galeri ekspresi lewat mukanya.

"Ya sudahlah, keluar dari rumah sakit merupakan tujuan awal kita, sebaiknya—"

"Tunggu! Be-Beri pendapatmu dulu!" kencang seruannya menghantam kedua telinga. Jangan katakan dia tidak memakai corong ataupun pengeras suara, karena mempercayainya akan sulit.

Diberikan perintah seperti itu, aku berlindung dibalik ambigunya seruan. "Tentang...?" aku cukup paham keinginan gadis itu, anmun entah kenapa, lidahku bergoyang di arah yang bukan kemauanku. Mengetahui kejaran waktu hampir meraih kami, seharusnya aku tidak memperpanjang percakapan.

Tolehan ke samping menandakan kemasygulan di dalam hatinya, sembari mempertontonkan kepadaku warna merah muda yang berseri melapisi seluruh bagian wajah Lana. Dengan mengepal tangan kiri di depan mulutnya, dan tangan kiri mencekau di sebelah pinggang, dia berkata pelan, "Tentang...aku...bodoh."

Kena.

"A-Ah...kupikir kau tampak...manis?"

Kurasakan detak-detak jantung memacu darah begitu cepatnya, begitu bergeloranya, begitu kuatnya. Kusadari Lana tambah tertutupi oleh rona merah, membuat dirinya mencapai tingkat kecantikan yang berbahaya. Aku melupakan hal-hal lain kecuali pusaran emosi di sekitar torsoku dan bidadari dengan rambut terurai segelap malam bulan baru.

Undangan itu datang sebagai bau harun yang tercium hidung, dia adalah sumbernya. Sengaja, dia menggodaku dan memberi umpan supaya aku berjalan mengejar akhir nafsu ini, mata air gairah menyesatkan ini.

Sialnya, kupikir ia berhasil.

"Lana..." aku hendak menapak langkah pertama menuju dirinya, ketika dia menyebut terperanjat, seraya menunjuk beker dinding.

"Dallas! Sekarang sudah jam 8!"

Kering kerontang seketika sensasi itu, aku terdampar lagi di realita.

Nihil waktu untuk berpusing mengambil keputusan, aku menggamit tangan Lana, lalu menuntunnya keluar kamar.

Tatapan ke kanan dan kriku membuahkan hasil positif, siapapun karyawan yang berjaga pagi itu sudah menghilang dari koridor. Aku melirik Lana, "kita mesti gesit." Dia mengangguk mengerti.

Kami menutup pintu kamar inap 203 rapat, mencoba meredam sekecil apapun suara termasuk ketukan sepatu kami. Berjinjit, saat menuju kamar mandi lantai dua.

"Aman jika kita menggunakan pintu darurat."

"Pintu...darurat?"

Menengok gaids itu di belakang, aku tersenyum kepadanya. "Pintu untuk kondisi darurat; kebakaran, gempa bumi, dan seterusnya."

Membalikkan pandanganku ke depan, aku melanjutkan "Mungkin dalam beberapa bulan ini baru kau dan aku yang memakainya." Dan menatap pintu merah besar dengan engsel logam. Perawakan itu membuatnya terkesan berat, tetapi kami miskin pilihan lain jika ingin keluar dengan meninggalkan jejak sedikit mungkin.

Sehabis tiba di depan pintu, keluaran semua energi di otot lengan dan sekitarnya kugunakan agar engsel logam itu berputar. Teringat usia rumah sakit ini mencapai lima puluh tahun, sangat beralasan bila aku mempunyai prasangka bahwa pintu ini sukar dibuka. Begitupun, kenyataanya ialah...

"Cklik." Kendala itu Cuma maya, membuka pintu darurat ternyata semudah membuka kamar pasien. Berarti kami bukanlah rombongan pertama yang menggunakan pintu darurat selama bulan-bulan terakhir.

Beralas beton lantainya, lalu bercahayakan lampu gantung di setiap rangkaian tangga, yang seperti pintunya, berpendar merah diantara kegelapan yang mengelilingi. Keluar dari sini, melewati pintu belakang, terdapat taman di pinggir kota, rute kaburku, kemudian menunjukkan stasiun kereta di seberang kalan yang dibatasi pagar sepinggul orang dewasa.

"Dak, dak, dak." Pegagan tangan ini takkan kulepas, bahkan di gelapya tangga. Lana secara tak terduga lumayan tenang, mengingat kegelapan biasanya ditakuti oleh orang yang terbiasa disinari cahaya, seperti dirinya, pasien 221, yang kamar inapnya selalu diterangi lampu dikala malam menjemput.

"Cklek." Dibalik pintu dasar set tangga, benar saja, ada taman terluas di rumah sakit ini. Terpisah jalan besar ialah pemberhentian transportasi kereta.

Kilat tampisan sorotan surya Sol itu berasal dari rangkai rel di sisi jalan. Kami berada di rute kaburku, melangkah santai seharusnya tidak apa-apa. Maju, kemudian berlari diantara kanan kiri kami yang merupakan hamparan luas rumpur dan aneka ragam bunga. S

Selama pelarian, aku pun tak kuasa berpikir kalau-kalau pintu darurat tidak sebegitu jarang digunakan, sesungguhnya tidak sejarang dugaanku. Alasannya pun terbaring luas di sekeliling mereka. Dapat saja karyawan ataupun tukang kebun, pastilah ada orang dalam jumlah majemuk, datang kesini setiap hari, merawat apa yang ada di padang subur ini.

Sungguh, kami mesti berlari, kencang penglihatanku belum menunjukkan gelagat si perawat taman, namun kami tak boleh mengendurkan kecepatan.

"Hah...Hah..." di belakangku ada Lana yang terkatung-katung bersama napas sengalnya. Kasihan, aku memaksanya berlari untuk entah sudah berapa lama, tapi kami mustahil berhenti sekarang. Dengan rambut terlanjur acak, sulit menemukan bola matanya saat ku menoleh.

"Bertahanlah Lana, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Anggukan perlahan tiba darinya. Lomba lari ini akan kami menangkan dan kemenangan itu makin jelas ketika pagar kayu setinggi kaki terlihat dari kejauhan.


	11. Bab 9

"Sedikit lagi!"

"Aku tahu, Dallas."

Dua puluh lengan, lalu kami akan melompati pagar kayu. "Haah... haah." Habis sudah napasku, apalagi napas gadis di belakang. Kami berdua menggapai kumpulan udara di singkatnya jeda langkah kaki kami yang melambat, diiringi menetesnya keringat di jas hitamku. Karena inilah, maka keputusan Lana menata rambutnya supaya terurai, berlainan dengan ikatan biasanya; menguncir dia di sisi kanan dan kiri, adalah salah.

"Haah... haah... Aku—Aku minta maaf. Huff, huff, tidak memberitahumu."

"Huff, huff, Apa?"

Memegang kedua dengkulku dan meremasnya erat, aku coba mengatur napas seraya menunduk dalam-dalam. "Kau semestinya menguncir rambut panjangmu, kau tak ingin membuatnya berantakan dan acak seperti itu."

Ke samping ia menengok, melontar pandangan ke wajahku yang naik turun kala bernapas. "A-Ah, kau benar. Bagaimana kelihatannya aku sekarang?" kalap ia membetulkan rangkaian helai rambutnya, kemudian merapikan tatanan penghangat juga rok hitmanya seiring aku memutar arah pandang ke kiri.

"Woosh." Angin itu meniup kelopak bunga-bunga di taman, menerbangkan berbagai warna-warni indah di bawah silaunya sol pagi. Putih, merah, ungu, kuning, aku cukup tahu jenis kembang lain dengan kelopak terberai hitam yang berayun mengikuti kemana perginya bunga-bunga itu, ke pelukan angin.

Tegak kuberdiri, gadis itu kuhadapi sekarang. Poni hitmanya tersingkap miring ke samping, dia bersimpul senyum malu-malu saat kuterlisik wajah berserinya.

"Kau—manis."

"A—A... Terima kasih."

Ialah makhluk tembus pandang yang memeluk kami berdua, namanya keheningan. Betapa mengerikan, waktu berharga milik kami hari ini terbuang percuma olehnya dengan kami menatap arah berlainan diantara hujau semak rumput dan coklat jalan setapak. Saat kehadirannya, tak satu mulut pun berani mengumbar kata. Mengganggu, dia bahkan enggan melayang dan menghilang setelah sekian lama, lagi dan lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya kepada kami. Kesempatan ini, aku memilih menghampiri rintangan kayu di depan kami demi melawannya.

Meletakkan kedua tangan di tancapan pilar krem, lalu sekali napas, aku menggunakan mereka untuk mengangkat tubuhku, melewati deretan dinding sederhana yang terbentang puluhan lengan ke kiri dan setengah jaraknya ke kanan. "Hup!" berhasil ke sisi yang lain, sekarang aku tinggal membantu Lana melompati rintangan sepinggang ini. "Lana, majulah, aku akan membantumu." sambil menepuk papan mendatar yang membatasi tiap pilar aku berkata.

Gundah hatinya terlihat sangat jelas di mukanya. Cuma sorotan kosong kepada kayu-kayu krem yang tak bersalah. "Sendiri, aku bisa melewatinya sendiri." Ketus nan dingin adalah kesan darinya. Menyingkir menjauh satu hal yang dapat kulakukan ketika ia mengangkat kaki kanan, menapak papan terbawah. "Terus, tinggal dua lagi." Gumamku, menonton perjuangannya.

Menumpu pada papan teratas, dia mulai menginjak papan kedua dengan kaki kirinya. "Bagus, satu lagi." Ujarku penuh semangat dalam hati. Lana belum selesai, dia kemudian mengangkat kaki kanan dari papan terbawah, membuatnya melewati papan terakhir. Ia lalu mengulangi hal sama untuk kaki kiri, sehingga Lana kini duduk diatas pagar kau tersebut. Dia menembak senyumnya ke arahku.

Aku kehilangan pilihan lain, jadi balik tersenyum hanyalah wajar.

Usai dibalas senyumnya, Lana meletakkan kedua tangannya di papan, dan berusaha menurunkan diri. "Hup!" dia pun melompat, tak sadar akan kaki kirinya yang tersangkut di papan.

"Awas!"

"Brukk!"

Detil yang kuperhatikan pertama kali ialah putihnya salju dihadapanku. Memalukan, aku bahkan merisik setiap lekukan yang terbentuk, setiap jengkal putihnya. Jelalatan mataku sukar berhenti, apalagi karena aku menjumpai pemandangan menarik sekaligus indah tersebut, panorama menyegarkan bagi kedua mata di pagi hari yang sejuk.

"Huh?" di posisi tergeletaknya, dia mampu menyorotiku dengan begitu intens. Murka tersembunyi di rona merah itu, seakan dia baru saja dipermalukan.

Kemudian tebarnya pandangan ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia mendapati sesuatu yang mengejutkan, sesuatu yang sudah kuhafal konturnya dari jauh, sesuatu yang membuatnya membuka mata lebar=lebar, lalu menjadikannya gagap sementara.

"Ha—Ha—Ha—A—A—Apa kau melihatnya, D-Dallas?" lemparan tanya itu sungguh tak logis, maksudku bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihat motif keping salju yang tersaji begitu matangnya? Nonsens.

Mimik 'kuharap kau tidak melihatnya' merembes keluar mukanya, diirngi sudut alis matanya yang semakin membentuk siku-siku dengan garis matinya. Berhadapan dengannya menjadikanku gugup, terjebak diantara dua pilihan; berbohong dan berkata jujur.

"Me-Melihat apa?"

"Kau mengerti, tidak usah berpura-pura!"

"Tidak, a-aku tidak melihat apa-apa, sungguh." Selaras instingku, berbohong sekali-kali dalam keadaan darurat tak selalu buruk, kurasa.

Gadis dengan rok tersingkap itu menjulurkan tangan kirinya. "Bantu aku berdiri." Matanya sambil menoleh ke samping. Dengan poni rambut sepanjang itu di dahinya, sulit mengikuti gerakan mulutnya.

"Kau... percaya?"

"Memangnya aku dungu? Memergokimu bernafas kencang sembari memelototiku dengan tajam rasanya..."

"Memalukan." Kata-katanya menembus telingaku bagai derasnya butir air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah. Dia tahu, dia merasakan tatapanku padanya. Mengerti bahwa aku berusaha melukiskan lekukan demi lekukan garmen tipis itu di ingatan pribadiku.

Sebuah kemungkinan juga bahwa ia tahu aku membayangkan profil lembutnya saat kedua tangan ini meraba tenunan putih tersebut, dan bau. Bau saat indra penciumanku menempel di kain yang menunjuk palang biru disamping barisan bangku mantap menjiplak aroma privatnya.

"Dasar mesum."

Segera kutarik kedua tangannya sekaligus, menghiraukan teriakannya.

"K-Kau ini!"

Lana menepuk-nepuk rok hitamnya, menebahi debu dan tanah yang hinggap. "Setelah ini, bagaimana kau berencana membawa kita berkeliling kota?"

Secara instan kuacungkan telunjuk kepada rel melintang sejajar bahu jalan beraspal. Plat-plat besi yang memantulkan teriknya Sol.

"Sebentar lagi, akan ada kereta lewat di pemberhentian ini." Aku menunjuk palang biru di samping barisan bangku besi beratap miring, lapisan seng yang melindungi dudukan dari panas mentari.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu di bangku yang sudah disediakan." Usai berkata demikian, kami menyebrang jalan sembari memperhatikan sebelah kanan dan kiri kami, jikalau ada kendaraan bermesin yang hendak lewat, sesuai instruksiku. "Karena ini adalah pinggiran kota, jarang ada kristallmobil di pagi hari, namun kau harus senantiasa waspada, terlebih jika menyebrang di pusat kota."

"Begitu..."

Penyebrangan berhasil, kami segera melanjutkan ke deret bangku berukuran sedang yang seakan memanggil kami supaya duduk di atasnya. Kelihatannya sama sekali tidak nyaman, tetapi pelarian kami barusan bukannya lebih nyaman dari ini. Karenanya, mendapati tempat menyandarkan punggung sampai gerbong kereta menjemput kami merupakan hadiah yang mustahil untuk tak diambil.

Lana kupersilakan duduk terlebih dahulu. Dia menerima tawaranku, ia pun duduk bersandar di bangkunya, diikuti diriku yang bersandar di bangku sampingnya.

"Dallas..."

"Iya?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku?"

"O-Oh, maaf."

Perasaan malu menghantam mukaku layaknya air bah, langsung tanpa berpikir kulepaskan penghantar panas yang ia sebut tangan itu, meninggalkan kehilangan yang membekas di hatiku, seperti tubuhku akan kembali dingin ketika membiarkan tangannya terlepas.

Aku mendadak canggung, tidak seperti gadis di sebelahku, tampak berseri memandang lurus ke depan. Dia sangat menawan. Hitam acak rambutnya bukan menjadi atribut jelek dan berantakan, malah terpaan angin yang menerbangkannya membuat aura sejuk dan agung membelai kalbuku. Dia sungguh rupawan.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menyadarinya.


	12. Bab 10

Menaiki gerbong terakhir dari empat gerbong mesin uap bergerak yang lazim disebut kereta ini tergolong kejadian yang kurang beruntung.

DI gerbong belakang, kami dihadapkan dengan siswa-siswi sekolah umum. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan kehadiran mereka jika seandainya siswa-siswi itu sekedar naik guna mencapai sekolah mereka. Kenyataanya, mereka naik kereta bergerombol bagai sekawanan rubah muda yang serentak mengobrol keras-keras, juga terbahak seperti mereka tak pernah diajari tata krama saat menemukan tempat duduk.

Segudang sumpah serapah, serta kata-kata kotor yang kukira hanya diucapkan oleh para pelaut begitu fasih dilontarkan mereka dengan santainya, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tidak sendirian menumpang di kereta empat gerbong ini. Ada pasangan kakek nenek di bangku terdepan gerbong terakhir, lalu seorang wanita yang membawa kantong belanja di dekat pintu. Kami, aku dan Lana, mengambil bangku terbelakang, dan naas bagi kami berdua, siswa sekolah umum berjumlah tiga orang mengerumuni kami. Khausan di mata mereka begitu terlihat, aku yakin anak-anak ini menginginkan sesuatu dari kami.

Salah satu dari mereka menujukkan kedua matanya ke arah Lana, menimbulkan reaksi spontan mulutku, "Kalian, mengapa mendatangi kami?" meskipun aku percaya itu sudah refleks alami.

Orang tersebut, yang melahap Lana dengan tatapan mata sebekumnya, menyipitkan kelopak matanya lalu membentak kepadaku. "Kita tidak ada urusan dengan kakak! Diam saja!" suruhnya, kemudian lanjut membuat Lana gelisah di sampingku akibat sorotan matanya.

Menanggapi bahaya yang menunjukkan dirinya kepada kami, kuambil tangan kiri Lana di atas roknya, kemudian meletakannya di cela diantara kami duduk.

"Benarkah?"

Bak daging ayam digulingkan ke sebuah kerumunan singa, aku memerhatikan bagaimana mereka mengalihkan fokus pandangannya ke arahku, menjebakku di tiga sisi berbeda layaknya trisula. Reaksi yang telah kuprediksikan akan kutuai.

"Kalian penyebab gadis ini ketakutan." Gelugut di gelangan tangan Lana menandakan aku tidak berbohong. Tanganku, penghantar gelisahnya, menangkap sinyal dari Lana; "Mari pergi dari sini, segera" seolah ia berkata padaku.

"Minta maaflah padanya, lalu duduklah di tempatmu. Aku akan melupakan ketidakramahan kalian jika melakukan hal itu."

"Diam!" sentak anak di sisi kiri. Dia memakai topi model trendi; umumnya sebuah kerucut dengan bagian muka yang menonjol hampir sejengkal panjangnya. Jelas sekali fungsinya— melindungi pengguna dari bahang mentari, namun aku punya masalah dengan cara anak itu memakainya. "Kau! Bukankah seharusnya kau melepas topimu di kereta? Ini kendaraan umum, kau tahu."

"Tidak seperti kau butuh menutupi muka-tak-sedap-dipandang-mu itu, jadi lepaskan topimu, kecuali kau ingin dipanggil mencurigakan oleh salah satu penumpang."

"A-Apa kau barusan mengejekku?"

Giliranku menyebar dominasi, perlahan. Aku membiarkan garis bibirku melebar ke kedua penjuru. Menaruh percikan api di lubuk mata, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku memberimu saran, dik."

Kejutan di wajah siswa itu seketika hilang, diganti pelototan menantang darinya, beserta pipi merah dan gemertakan gigi. Dia terhanyut amarah. Kapan saja dan sekarang, ia akan menghantam kepalaku dengan bogem mentahnya, tetapi aku menampik kemungkinan itu terjadi sekuat tenaga.

"Kau, yang melakukan pelecehan terhadap gadis ini." Telunjuk memanah jidat seorang siswa berambut panjang sebahu. Perawakan terlalu tampan, dia bertolak belakang dengan pemuda bertopi tadi. Mengenakan jaket berlambang sekolah, lalu dengan dasi kedodoran, dia berniat menarik perhatian lawan jenis melalui yang kurasa umum dianggap 'keren' itu.

"Hah? Apa maumu?"

Seringaiku tak tertahankan, dia keluar tanpa seizinku.

"Heh, jadi kau tak menyangkalnya. Ssegera menjauh dari gadis ini. Dan bukankah aku habis menyuruh kalian agar meminta maaf padanya, atau kalian memang tuli seperti dugaanku?"

"B-Beraninya kau!" geramnya sampai di telingaku, tapi lebih dari perasaan apapun, aku cenderung menikmati pertunjukan teatrikal yang kusutradarai sendiri. Ekspresi amukan dibalik potongan rambut belah tengah itu berefek nihil pada api membara di hati ini, pertunjukan kudu dilanjutkan.

"Oh, ternyata kau tak perlu ke dokter. Kalau begitu, minta maaflah padanya!" suaraku meninggi.

Saat lirikan rombongan siswa-siswi mencapai kami, sedikit dosis kegugupan bak disuntikkan ke dalam nadiku, namun itu justru menambah kecepatan detak jantungku, menimbulkan gairah tersendiri yang membuatku nyaris hilang kendali.

"Memanjangkan rambutmu seperti itu, apa kau sungguh-sungguh seorang laki-laki?"

"Juga, apa tidak sakit memakai celana panjang ketat di daerah selangkangan? Hmm, mungkin tidak ya? Kau kan tidak punya..."

"Cukup! Kuhajar kau!" ketika ia berkata demikian, sebuah cengkaman menggamit kerah kemeja hitamku kencang. Memaksaku berdiri, meninggalkan bangku di samping Lana, lalu memojokkanku dengan dinding gerbong dari jendela. Anak itu menerjang keberanianku menggunakan amarah panas yang bahkan kurasakan di sekujur tubuhku. Sedetik itu, aku menunggu hantaman pekat emosi dari kepul tinjunya.

Tapi harapanku pupus.

"Hentikan!"

"Heh? Siapa—" anak modis itu memutar kepalanya jauh ke pungkur.

Kupikir dia seorang siswa. Keyakinanku menguat setelah mendapati insignia sekolah yang sama dengan ketiga anak pelacur di sekelilingku. Sayang, rambut emas terawat itu mesti ditampilkan kepada gerombolan tak terdidik layaknya mereka, tak lupa kulit mulus—tentu tak semulus kulit Lana, tetapi—Ah, telinga menonjol itu!

Dia keturunan elf, spesies mirip manusia yang hidup tersembunyi sebelum ekspansi besar-besaran Crell Monferaigne dan negara kota sekitarnya, memaksa makhluk berumur sangat panjang ini keluar dari sarangnya dan hidup berdampingan, walaupun terpaksa, dengan manusia.

Kurang dari 10 tahun lalu, jika kuingat kembali, saat pemerintah Villnore melegalkan status kependudukan elf, termasuk ijin memperoleh pendidikan, properti, serta perlakuan seimbang dengan manusia di mata hukum. Keadilan di atas kertas yang membuahkan decak kagum para negara kota tetangga. itu kelihatan adil dan sempurna. Namun semua cendekiawan tahu, paham, teori tertulis hanyalah cetak biru para pejabat pemerintahan.

Seolah, begitu saja, manusia Villnore disuruh berbaur dengan jenis makhluk asing yang menempati seluk-beluk kota mereka. Mereka, para teoris, berpikir aturan akan meluruskan pandangan warga? Jawabannya tertera jelas di adegan di hadapanku.

"Rupanya kau— ya, ya, diangkat menjadi ketua dewan murid betul-betul mengubahmu."

SI tampan berandal itu melepas kerah kemejaku pelan, kemudian menjauhiku, menhujam langkah ke gadis elf tersebut. "Jadi begini... aku sarankan kau tutup mulutmu kalau perawakan cantik itu tak mau kurusak."

Dia mendekati wajah ketakutan gadis itu semakin lama, membuat lubang di jidatnya dengan tajam pandangan yang bagai pemotong daging mengarah lurus padanya.

"Mengerti?"

"..." Bak gembok lemari besi, dia mengunci cangkemnya rapat-rapat.

"MENGERTI?"

Anggukan cepat dibarengi mata yang menatap ke karpet landasan. Dia tersedak, oleh rasa takut.

"Cih! membuat mood-ku buruk saja." Seru pengancam gadis elf itu, yang berjalan cepat melewatinya, setelah itu duduk di bangku dekat pasangan lansia. Dua orang temannya pun meninggalkan kami dan ikut mengambil bangku di kedua sisinya.

Terasa hening, saat itu. Terutama karena pandangan seisi gerbong pada kami dan tiga berandalan yang berbuat onar.

Elf pirang itu cuma mendongak, kemudian memasuki tatapanku padanya. Hipnosis mungkin mendeskripsikan jelas apa yang dilakukannya, tetapi aku berpendapat lain. Dia membuatku terperangkap— dan bayangan-bayangan itu membentuk sebuah gambar.

Kebakaran.

Aku melihat api. Sebaran yang luas, di lingkar dalam suatu kota. Tangis dan raungan peduh keluar dari mulut-mulut mereka yang masih hidup. Jilatan si jago merah membakar semua; pohon, bangunan. Manusia. Adegan asing yang belum pernah mengambil tempat di ingatanku, akibat sesuatu hal, aku memperoleh keyakinan itu. Aku mengenalnya, kota itu tidak asing sama sekali bagiku. Juga orang-orang yang meratap di kepungan lidah api, aku kenal mereka.

"Coriander..." kampung halaman tercinta. Mengapa hal seperti itu terjadi di sana, aku takkan tahu juka bertanya pada diri sendiri. Kumpulan penduduk tak bersalah dan penderitaan yang tak pantas mereka dapatkan, salah siapakah ini?

"Barak! Barak! Murid sekolah militer Kraad, kalian bisa turun sekarang."

Layaknya jatuh dari bumbung gerbong di atas, aku dihempaskan kembali ke dalam realita berkat gaung suara si sopir bus. Kemudian rasa malu itu mengalahkanku ketika tiba-tiba aku terjatuh di pelataran gerbong. Punggungku bersandar, kaku selonjor posisinya.

Masih menatapnya, gadis dengan lekuk dada yang jauh dari landai serta telinga panjang yang menunggu terkaman taringku. Dia menamparku dengan senyuman. Bekasnya bercak merah pasti terlihat diiringi serbuan sensasi hangat di muka.

Belum cukup mendapati diriku kehilangan kalimat balasan, kiranya dia menapak menuju tubuhku yang setengah terbaring, lalu sekonyong-konyong menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Maafkan mereka, kak. Memang sudah biasanya mereka bertingkah laku demikian."

"Namaku Hilfe, nama kakak siapa?" seperti racun, semakin tinggi dosisnya semakin mematikan, sama dengan kurva bibirnya. Semakin manis— semakin tak tertahankan.

Menerjang gengsi pribadiku, kuputuskan untuk meraih tangannya. "Terima kasih. Namaku... " siswi itu pun menarik raihan tanganku, membuatku kembali berpijak di atas kakiku. "Dallas." Lanjutan utaraanku membarengi langkah buru-buru para murid keluar gerbong, menuju stasiun pemberhentian tepat di luar jendela. Derap-derap mengentak mereka mengganggu hantaran suaraku padanya.

"O-Oh, sudah waktunya aku turun. Baiklah, hari yang indah bagi kalian berdua!" kata gadis itu mengikuti rombongan bermuka bosan yang satu persatu meninggalkan kereta.

Di luar, kejauhan di balik antrean siswa-siswi menjurus stasiun, lambaian tangannya terlihat mengarah kepadaku. Rombongan selesai menyebrang dan pintu kereta pun tertutup kembali— dia masih melambai dibalik jendela persegi pintu, membawa bersamanya ekspresi yang... unik. Boleh jadi dia mencoba tersenyum, namun karena pandanganku yang agak kabur saking cepatnya kereta beranjak dari stasiun, aku justru membaca air muka kesedihan darinya.

Seperti topan yang sukses memporak-porandakan desa kecil kemudian bubar tanpa jejak, dia pun luput dari pandanganku begitu saja, menyisakan pertanyaan yang belum sempat kulontarkan padanya. Serbuk penasaran itu ditebarnya seenak hati, tapi begitupun, aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa tentang hal itu.

Rasionalitas, berpikir diambil alih, otakku menyuntikkan doktrin 'sekedar halusinasi' kepada hatiku yang gundah. Tak ada pilihan, kecuali menganggapnya sebagai imajinasi liar.

Ilusi, ilusi. Semua hanya ilusi.

"Hmph, kuharap kau puas menghiarukanku."

Disana, ia melipat kedua lengannya. 'kesal' emosi yang kubaca dari garis-garis mukanya.

"Maaf, aku rasa... aku sedikit letih." Jengkelnya Lana kuharap bisa diredam oleh dalih palsuku, meskipun aku mengerti seberapa tercelanya diriku dimata semua khadirat yang mengawasiku. Bahkan aku begitu jauh sampai memijat keningku yang segar.

Sejalan rencana jahatku, emosi Lana berubah pendirian. Geraman di mulut gadis itu tidak menempati wajahnya, digantikan mimik khawatir dan sedikit panik saat dia mengurangi jarak antara kami berdua.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah di bangku. Sini, biar kubantu kau." Lana menyentuh kedua pundakku lembut, lalu menuntun tubuh ini kembali ke tempat duduknya.


End file.
